Lust For Fire And The Warmth Of A Heart
by Sparda 16
Summary: After coming home from five years in prison, Credo come home to his Blaziken, Ember. she soon shows her feeling of love to him, fives years apart really brings out the feelings for a wanting pokemon. MaleXFemale, HumanXPokemon. Rated M For Lemons.


This is DISCLAIMER and LEGAL STUFF, I do NOT own pokemon, I DO own the characters and the story, all characters are fictional. Do NOT read if your under age, Lemon warning.

_Something that just popped in my head one day, story of a male human X female blaziken, hope you like it._

Lust for Fire and the Warmth of a Heart.

It was a dark day, a heavy storm raged in the town of Ecruteak, Lightning set the trees on fire, rain flooded most of the routes and roads, no one was outside, but a man named Credo.

Credo was a pokemon trainer who was just released from prison, he spent 5 years in prison for stabbing and killing a pokemon. He had no friends or family except his blaziken, who had lived in his old home while he was away in prison.

Credo was also a champion, and soon that was taken away from him when he committed that crime, credo slowly walked through the raging storm and to his home in Ecruteak.

"...home..." credo said as he looked at his house. He opened the door and walked in, soon being kicked in the face with extreme power, getting knocked unconscious outside in the rain.

Credo woke up in front of a fire place in his house, with blankets over him and his blaziken sitting next to him. Credo groaned as he felt his head and sat up, his blaziken gave a sorry growl and placed its hand on his shoulder.

"5 years...and that's my first greeting..." credo said laughing in pain, his blaziken looked down and frowned "i'm sorry credo, please forgive me, I thought you were a burglar breaking in" his blaziken growled apologetically.

"its alright ember" credo said calmly as he felt his face again, his blaziken looked up at him and smiled "its good to see you again" ember said happily. Credo stretched his back and yawned, "its good to see you too, you look like you've kept in shape" credo said.

"i had to, there wasn't much else to do with you gone" ember said depressingly, "i'm sorry I was gone, I wish I didn't leave you here all alone" credo said and placed a hand on ember's shoulder. Ember looked up at him and smiled, "you look like hell" ember chuckled quietly.

"thanks, I did just get kicked in the face by the strongest pokemon I know!" credo said with a smile, "looks like that mark will stay there for some time" ember said as she rubbed her claw tips against his face.

Ember soon pulled an angry face "i still cant believe they threw you in jail, 5 years for self defence" ember said, "hey don't worry about it, I'm out now and I'm ready to fix my wrongs" credo said and looked to the fire. Ember sighed and smiled at the fire.

"i thought you would enjoy a nice hot fire, especially after walking through the storm" ember said, credo smiled and soon sat in front of the fire, taking in all of its warmth. Ember sat behind him and placed her clawed hands on his shoulders, giving him a nice soft massage.

Credo enjoyed the feeling of her warm claws grip his shoulders softly, "ahhhh yes...ember, you always know how to make me feel better" credo sighed as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, ember smiled and blushed faintly, "how about I cook us something for dinner?" ember growled quietly, "not yet...this feels good" credo said softly in pleasure.

Ember sat there, pleasuring him with a warm massage, and she was happy that he was finally home. She thought about how much she really missed him, and how much feelings she had for him, as her love for him was growing to be more than just partners in training.

After a few minutes of silence, ember stopped and stood up. "i'll make us some soup" ember said and walked to the kitchen, credo opened his eyes and looked into the fire, "i love the warmth..." he sighed under his breath.

Credo took off his shirt and hanged it up to dry, his body covered in scar's and cuts, bruises and grazes, he was also quite buff, most likely from all the training he did with ember. "dear arceus, please forgive me for the sins I have committed, I hope that soul finds peace in your heaven..." credo quietly prayed.

Ember watched him silently, feeling a bit sad for him. "do you want something to drink" ember said, "just the soup ember" credo calmly said, soon getting up and walking to the bathroom. "i'm going to take a quick shower" credo said, "alright, soup will be ready when you get out" ember said and started cooking.

Credo walked in the shower and turned on the hot water, letting the water soak him and his pants as he still had them on, he washed his hair and thought to himself, "ember looks good...she's looked after herself well".

It was a few minutes before credo stepped out of the shower, walking into his room and changing his clothes. Ember finished cooking the soup and she placed it on the table, along with two bowls and spoons.

"soups done credo!" ember said, sitting down at the table and waiting for him to come out. Ember sat there waiting, credo made no noise while he was in his room, and it got ember worried after a few minutes. Credo soon stepped out with new clothes on and sat down.

"smells good ember" credo said as he grabbed his bowl and spoon, "thanks credo, help yourself" ember said happily. They soon helped themselves to the soup and sat there in silence.

"so ember, tell me what's been happening in the past five years" credo said breaking silence, "not much credo, I have been training in Mt Mortar every wednesday and thursday. The town has been very kind to me. And I buy supplies from the mart every friday. Using your money of course" ember said with a smile.

"and you did that for five years!, very routine" credo said, "well it hasn't been that easy, I've been going through a lot that you wouldn't understand credo" ember said with a bit of anger. Credo was confused at her change of mood, "i...i'm sorry" credo said in confusion.

Ember sighed and put down her spoon, "no...i'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" she growled with apology, ember soon got to her feet, pushing her chair back as she did so. "i'm going to go to bed" ember growled quietly, walking over and placing her bowl in the kitchen sink.

Credo was still confused, and ember soon made her way to her room, "goodnight credo" she said before entering her room, "night ember" credo said, ember soon closed the door. Credo sat silently by himself, finishing off the rest of the delicious soup that ember had made.

"i wonder what she went through...i cant blame her for getting angry, I should have been here for her" credo thought to himself, soon getting up and placing the dishes in the sink. Credo soon made his way to his room and laid down on his bed, going to sleep with his pillow over his head and thinking about how sorry he was for making ember go through a hard time.

Credo woke the next day, it was still raining. he got up and walked out of his room, planning to head for the bathroom, only to be tackled by ember. They hit the ground hard and credo groaned in pain.

Ember sat on top of him, with her claws holding his hands to the side and her legs firmly pinning him down, "ember what are you doing" credo said as he struggled underneath her, ember had a blush across her face and she was breathing quite heavily, not from exhaustion but from adrenaline.

"let's wrestle, I want to see if you can still keep up with me" ember growled with excitement. Credo slowly overpowered her arms and brought them to her chest, he then pushed her off swiftly and quickly pounced onto her.

Credo then pinned her down and held her arms to the side, ember continued to blush and breath heavily, staring into his eyes. "what's the matter ember, you should be stronger than me" credo said as he had her pinned, or so he thought.

Ember smiled and soon overpowered him, reaching her leg around and pulling him off of her, she then turned him over and placed his hands behind his back, pinning him down so he couldn't escape. Credo sighed as he knew what this meant.

"now I cant escape...this hold will just tire me out if I try to get out, nice job ember" credo said calmly and happily, ember smiled and reached her head over to his neck, she was breathing heavily and her breath was very hot. She rubbed her beak along his neck and growled with a hint of lust, while she blushed heavier and her tail twitched.

That's when credo figured it out, he could tell she was on heat and the way she was acting, she couldn't help herself and it dawned on credo that she's been on heat for a long time. Ember's grip on his hands soon became a bit loose, credo took the opportunity and pushed himself up, forcing ember to fall back a bit and flinch.

Credo soon crawled away from her and awaited her next move, ember launched at him and credo swiftly dodged, making ember crash on the ground and giving credo the chance he needed to pin her, credo pinned her and held her hands behind her back.

"something you need to tell me?" credo said, ember growled and struggled to get out of his pin, she looked back at him with embarrassment and sighed, "you...win" she growled. Credo let her go and helped her to her feet, ember walked away and sat down on the couch.

"that was too easy, I never win against her in the mornings" credo thought to himself as he watched ember walk away. Credo dusted himself off and continued to the bathroom. Ember sat down and growled in embarrassment.

Ember looked to the bathroom and waited for him, credo exited the bathroom and walked over to ember. Ember gulped and looked away, credo sat down next to ember and looked at her.

"ember, how are you feeling?" credo said calmly, ember continued to look away and growl, "i'm feeling...fine" ember said nervously, "come on ember, I won that to easily, something is wrong" credo said, placing his hand on her knee.

Ember continued to hide her feelings, "i was still a bit tired" ember said quietly, "that's not true, by the look of how pumped you were, you've been awake for at least a few hours...so what's wrong" credo said as he continued to push his words.

Ember growled and shut her eyes tightly, "please tell me" credo said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. At the instant of his touch, ember pinned credo to the couch and hopped onto his lap, sitting on his lap.

"i'm on heat, damn it!" she growled with a huge blush on her face, she looked away and closed her eyes, her body temperature rising and she was shaking in fear. Credo was at first shocked at her actions, "w-well em-ember, I..." credo said, not finding the right words to say to her.

"its been hell, I cant control myself in the mornings, I cant think straight, the only thing I can think about is mating, and I just, I ju..." ember said in panic before being shushed by credo, "hey, calm down ember" credo said in a caring matter.

"i'm sorry" she said exhaling sharply, "...how long?" credo asked, ember sighed and relaxed her grip, "it started about a year ago...i need help credo" she said full of embarrassment, still shaking. Credo took ember's claws off of his shoulders and held them to his heart.

"hey...its alright ember..." credo said as he held her hands tight, "it is?" she growled softly as she looked to credo, "yeah...i'll find you a mate as soon as possible, how does that sound?" credo said calmly.

Ember paused and looked at him for some time, "ok...th-thank you credo" she said softly, with a hint of disappointment. She got off of him and stood up, soon turning around and heading for her room, "i'm going to get some extra sleep...i'll be out in a few hours" she growled quietly, soon walking into her room.

Credo sighed and looked down, "a whole year...i don't even think its possible to find her a loving mate, this is not what I wanted for her..." he thought angrily to himself, he got to his feet and walked to his room.

He sat down at his desk and put his head on it, "damn it!, what can I do now. I want her to be happy, I want her to feel love...i want the best for her..." credo thought to himself, clenching his fists in anger.

"i have a lot of feelings for her...i have my whole life, but I never thought about being her partner in love...her mate, should I tell her how I feel?" he continued to think, he thought for a long time, a few hours past, and he started to get thirsty.

He walked out of his room and to the fridge, grabbing a soda and cracking it open. "soda...how much I missed it" he sighed and started drinking, ember walked out of her room and walked over to credo.

Credo was caught by surprise and he dropped his drink, "damn it, ember" he said in shock, ember gave a small chuckle and reached down to pick up his soda. "sorry...here you go" she said quietly, handing him his soda, "ahh thanks" credo said.

"do you want one?" credo asked, ember gave a faint smile and nodded. Credo grabbed a drink out of the fridge and handed it to ember, "thank you..." she said and looked down, credo felt he needed to tell her how he felt, he couldn't stand seeing her depressed.

"uhhh...come sit down with me, I want to talk to you" credo said, ember nodded while looking down, and credo soon sat ember down on the couch. Credo sat next to her and they put their drinks down.

"ember...i never wanted you to go through this, I've always planned for you to live happily with another blaziken...but I think its too late for something like that..." credo said with sorrow and sadness, ember clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"i don't care, I don't want a blaziken..." ember said with frustration, "wh-what?, then wha..." credo way saying until he was interrupted by a kiss from ember, it was hard to kiss him as ember had a beak instead of lips, but she made it as passionate as possible.

Ember pulled away and looked down, with a huge blush across her face, credo was shocked at her actions, but actually enjoyed being kissed by her, "i don't want a blaziken...i like you credo, I always have" ember said softly, blushing from embarrassment.

"well...i..." credo said nervously, "if you don't feel the same, then its alright...i wont hate you for it" ember said with eyes closed, shaking in fear and waiting for a reaction from credo.

"i feel the same way, ember. I just wanted you to be happy, so I didn't tell you...how I felt" credo said nervously, looking down and blushing. Ember opened her eyes wide and relaxed her body, "really?...well..." ember said in surprise.

"we've known each other since we were kids, you were a combusken...no smaller than me, when we met I knew we would be good friends. As we grew, I started admiring your strength and willpower, and soon your beauty, training with you has always been fun, even when you get angry and start shedding blood...i..." credo said happily, still blushing.

"i love you, credo" ember said, quickly grabbing his hand. "i love you too...ember" credo said, he soon pulled ember closer and kissed her passionately, ember started burning up in excitement, she finally could share her feelings with the one she desired.

Ember pulled away and exhaled sharply, smiling and looking down, "i've waited five years to do that" she growled softly, credo smiled and rubbed her back, "your burning up" credo said, ember blushed and nodded, "i'm just happy" she said softly and happily.

They spent the rest of the day nervously around each other, cooking and eating lunch and dinner, smiling and blushing at each other, keeping close and enjoying the first few hours of their confessed love. When night fell, they went to bed and slept in their own rooms.

Credo was sleeping happily, hugging his pillow and breathing very slowly. Ember soon left her room and sneaked into credo's room.

Ember carefully watched where she was going, making sure she didn't make a noise. She softly and carefully laid down on the bed with credo and watched him, ember smiled and thought about him.

"he's so cute...i cant wait to tell him how I feel...i just don't know how to tell him" ember thought, gazing at him with a loving smile. she watched him for some time, before falling asleep next to him.

When credo woke, ember was sleeping next to him, his hand being held by her claws and his head pressing against hers, she had a smile on her face and was happily sleeping with him. Credo blushed and smiled, the first thought to run through his head was how cute she looked.

Credo was extremely warm, ember's hot fur radiating heat for him. Credo didn't want to move, as he liked the feeling of her sleeping next to him, made him warm inside to know that she loves him. He kept her company until she woke up about an hour later.

When ember woke up, she yawned cutely and smiled, staring into his eyes with love. "good morning, ember" credo said softly, "good morning credo" ember said quietly, pulling their hands up to her chest.

Credo could feel amazing heat emitting from her heart, it beating rapidly as ember was in love with him, ember could see a blush across credo's face, something she loved seeing him do, as it made her happy to know he loved her.

"ember...your burning up again" credo said happily, "i'm just...happy you're here" ember said, holding his hand tightly and firmly against her chest. "its funny...waking up next to somebody" credo said as his blush grew.

"i'm sorry...i was getting lonely, so I thought id come and see you" ember said looking down and embarrassed, "its alright...it feels good, in a funny way" credo said, holding her hand tighter, "i know what you mean...its a warm feeling" ember said happily, looking at his eyes.

Credo chuckled and continued to stare at her, thinking about how beautiful she looked this particular morning. Ember slowly reached her beak over to him, as her body temperature started to escalate. Credo blushed heavily and moved his head closer as well, they soon kissed passionately.

While still holding hands, both blushing as they shared a passionate kiss, ember's feelings of need that she usually felt in the mornings, were not dawning on her this particular morning, as she was just happy to kiss him.

"this feeling,...i love you credo" ember said, "i...love you too" credo said and smiled, ember blushed heavily and hugged him tight, credo wrapped his arms around and hugged her also. Ember's body temperature started cooling, credo's heart was beating rapidly, as he never felt so happy, to the both of them, it was like the first day of their lives.

Credo pulled away from the hug and smiled at her, "how about some breakfast" credo said happily, ember nodded and chuckled in happiness. Credo and ember soon left the room together, holding hands and enjoying each others company, as they eased into love.

"what would you like, bacon and eggs?" credo said, "that would be nice" ember said happily, ember soon let go of him and let him cook, sitting down at the table and thought about credo, wondering if credo would help her with her mating problems.

"i don't want to force him...but I cant hold on much longer" ember thought as she soon burned up, squirming inside as her feelings of lust came back into her mind.

"i'm going to my room, call me when your finished" ember said, making a run for her room. Credo was a bit confused, but it soon passed his mind and he continued to cook. After he was done, he placed the food on the table and looked to ember's room, "ember!, foods ready!" credo called.

Credo got no reply, and as a few minutes past, credo decided to check on her.

He walked to her room and opened the door, peering inside to check on her. She had her back to him, sitting on her chair with her hands hidden from view as they were placed near her waist.

Faint moans left her as she was doing something suspicious, with her eyes closed and her head tilted upwards slightly. Credo knocked on the door and awaited her reaction, ember jumped and froze, with her back straightened in attention.

She slowly turned her head to see him, looking at him with a very guilty stare and a huge blush across her face. Credo leaned on the wall and looked at her with interest "what are you doing ember" credo asked. Ember gulped nervously "n-nothing...nothing at all" she said.

Credo smiled at her reaction and slowly walked over to her "ok, that's not nothing" he said, she freaked out, ember hunched over and hid what she was doing from view, "go away credo...or i'll thrash you" she growled with a huge blush on her face, he placed his hands on her shoulders and stood behind her "thrash me then, cause I'm curious to what your doing" he said.

"please credo..." she said in fear, credo looked at her for a moment, thinking he had never heard of her sounding so worried and scared as to what he would find her doing. Credo sighed and felt bad "alright ember, I'm sorry" he said softly and walked out, ember sighed with relief and relaxed herself.

"that was too close" ember said quietly as she looked down to her legs, she had a big dildo with a vibrator in it, in her slit. She slowly pulled out the dildo and sighed with happiness, she rubbed her slit to stimulate her nerves and calm her feelings.

Her slit was wet and boiling hot, her claws were covered in a white substance. She put her hand in her beak and licked off the liquid, soon hiding her 'toys' away. "i cant let credo walk in on me like that again...he probably has a solid picture in his head already" she thought to herself.

Credo waited patiently at the table, waiting for ember to show her face.

Ember walked out and sat down at the table some time later, not saying a word and eating her food, with a nervous and guilty look on her face. Credo gave a chuckle and started eating his food too. Once they finished, they both got up and helped each other wash the dishes.

Credo washed and handed the dishes to ember, and she would dry them and placed them in the rack. Ember looked at credo and sighed "i guess if we want to make this work, we have to be honest with each other..." ember said softly, credo looked at her with a slight smile, "if you want it that way, but you don't have to tell me what you were doing" credo said, handing her a plate.

Ember sighed and looked down, "you know how I get needy in the mornings..." ember growled, "yeah?" credo said, ember gulped before opening her mouth to say "well...i could only find one way to relieve it...".

"oh!..." credo said, realising what she meant. "i'm sorry credo..." ember growled apologetically, "don't be sorry if it helps you, …...does it help you?" credo said, a blush showed on her face "well, sort of...it helps me temporarily" she growled with embarrassment.

Ember sighed and dried her hands on her body, "i'm trying my hardest, I want to make this work" ember said, "we will make this work, I promise" credo said drying off his hands, ember smiled and looked down, "do you want a soda?" credo said as he walked to the fridge.

As credo walked past, ember grabbed him and pushed him against the fridge softly, his back pressed against the fridge door. Ember pressed her body against his, burning up and blushing as she reached in and kissed him, credo slowly moved his hands to the back of her head and pushed into the kiss.

Ember pulled away and sighed lustfully, credo panted and smiled at her, "i love you so much" ember growled, soon pushing back in to kiss him again, she slipped in her tongue and played with his mouth.

credo was aroused by the feeling of her tongue on his mouth, as her tongue felt hot and smooth. Credo slipped his tongue in her mouth and played with hers, tongue playing and exchanging saliva with each other.

Since ember's body was pressed against him, she could feel his member hardening at her actions, as credo couldn't help but feel highly aroused in the moment. Ember pulled away and smiled at him, slowly trailing her hand down his chest.

Her hand reached down between his legs and stroked his member through his pants, credo knew what she wanted, but was unsure if he should give it to her so quickly, he didn't want to rush their relationship, but then again, his relationship with her goes back before he remembers.

Credo blushed heavily and quickly grabbed her hand, ember looked up at him and frowned. Credo looked into her eyes and thought for a moment, he sighed and let go of her hand, ember smiled and soon pushed her hand in his pants.

Ember's warm hands soon gripped his member in his pants and made him harden up even more, soon making his pants uncomfortable, credo started breathing heavily and he moved in to kiss her again, ember pushed into his kiss and gripped his member tighter.

Credo moaned quietly in her mouth and pulled away from the kiss, staring into her eyes as she gripped his member, credo smiled and soon took ember's hand out of his pants, ember growled with disappointment and continued to stare into his eyes.

Credo pushed themselves off of the fridge and pulled ember to his room, ember chuckled as she was being pulled away, credo walked to the bed and turned around to ember.

Ember smiled deviously and pushed him unto his bed and crawling on top of him, "come on credo...let's wrestle" she growled. Credo hugged her tightly and slammed her onto her back, trying to secure her hands. Ember quickly locked her hands with his and she took control under him.

Ember slowly moved him to the side, as credo struggled to keep her under him. Ember threw credo to the side and she jumped to a knee, watching him carefully get up off the ground and waiting to strike. Credo got to his feet and ember tackled him from the bed, forcing him to fall on his back and letting ember pin him.

Ember pinned his hands over his head and she secured his legs with hers. "what are you going to do now credo" she said almost laughing in heavy breaths, credo struggled, "damn your hot" credo said as he looked into her eyes. Ember blushed and her grip became weakened for a moment.

Credo's plan worked, and he pushed her hands up and over her head. Holding her hands to the back of her head while he slowly broke free from her legs. Credo pushed ember back and she quickly recovered. Ember lunged at him again, credo rolled out of the way and counter tackled her.

Credo tackled her from behind and so he pinned her hands behind her back, while holding down her legs with his. Ember was getting really hot from the struggle, and she liked how she was wrestling with her trainer once again.

Ember was breathing heavily and was at the mercy of credo, with a quick release and a jump to his feet, credo got up and let her try again. Ember got to her feet and she took a defensive stance, credo rushed towards her and picked her up from the hips. Ember was surprised at this action, as credo slammed her onto the bed.

Ember rolled backwards over her head, swiftly getting to her knees and lunging back at him. She pushed credo back and grabbed his arm, soon swinging him onto the bed, credo slid across the bed and stopped as his upper body was off the bed. Ember jumped onto the bed and pinned credo's legs, with his waist down pinned on the bed and his upper body leaning off of the bed. Ember held him there and laughed at the position he was in.

credo wiggled his legs free and he fell on the ground, "alright...1-1" he said as ember won. Credo lunged at her on the bed, ember leaped back and let him face plant the bed. Ember grabbed his arm and pulled him off of the bed and to his feet.

Credo pushed her against the wall, placing her hands over her head and pressing his body against hers, ember smiled as she pushed him away with her knee, as her hands got free, she grabbed his shirt as he fell back, pulling his shirt of in doing so.

Credo fell back onto the bed and looked up at ember, she quickly tackled him on the bed and pinned his hands and legs. Ember looked into his eyes for some time, breathing heavily and a smile could be seen on the edges of her beak. Credo was panting and looking into her eyes also, with her hot figure burning his body wherever she touched.

"looks like you win twice...lets go one more" credo said in heavy breaths, ember growled seductively and unpinned his hands, she sat over his lower half and looked down at his belt, thoughts rushed through her head as she wanted to rip that belt off and start mating.

"hey, ember, another round?" credo asked again, ember slowly got off of him and walked to the middle of the room, credo got to his feet and walked to the middle also. They stood on different sides and readied for a final round.

Ember took the first move and pounced at him, credo dodged and moved to the side, he hugged her from behind and held her tight, ember grabbed his hands and struggled to pull them apart. When she did, she swung him around and forced him on the ground.

Credo got to his feet and ember stood behind him, she hugged him from behind and slowly swayed him side to side. Credo noticed something different about this hold, it was affectionate, and he could easily escaped it if he wanted.

Ember continued to hug him and sway him softly, it was calming and soothing to credo, her hands moved down from his stomach and to his belt, she started undoing his belt and credo snapped back, stopping ember from undoing his belt any further. Ember's grip on his belt hardened and she turned this affectionate hug into another fight.

Credo pulled her hands away from him and he stepped away from her, ember quickly moved behind him again and wrapped her arms under and over his shoulders, holding him back in a hold that she knew he couldn't escape.

Credo felt some pain, as his shoulders were pulled back and ember's hands were placed on the back of his neck, with ember's arms blocking any chance of him pulling away. "ahh alright ember you win!" credo said in pain, ember slowly walked him to the bed and breathed heavily on his neck.

Ember carefully let him go and credo collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. Ember watched him lay there, as she wiped her face and breathed heavily. Credo turned around and laid on his back, looking at ember with a confused look.

Ember smiled and soon crawled on top of him, credo smiled and laughed at her "so...looks like I'm the one who needs training" he said, "no...your perfect" ember said in heavy breaths, credo could feel a massive heat wave coming from between her legs, as she was now ready to mate.

Ember kissed him and slipped her tongue in, credo noticed it was hotter than before, and he soon slipped his tongue in, they played with each others mouth, panting and exhaling in each other.

Ember pulled away and sat up, looking down at his waist and noticing his hard member pushing his pants, ember gripped credo's belt and undid it, ember soon pulled his pants down along with his boxers and exposed his member to the open air.

Credo's heart started pounding fast, the thought of mating with a hot blaziken female was perfect. Ember looked at his member with a grin, slowly trailing a claw from the tip and down to the base of it.

Ember gripped his member tight and slowly pumped it, making credo arch his back a little and moan quietly. Ember giggled at him, she's never seen credo so helplessly wanting. Ember stopped and let out her tongue, trailing it up his member.

The feeling of ember's hot, moist tongue rub against his member was so exhilarating to credo, as he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, laying back and relaxing. Ember soon got to her feet and pulled his pants off of him, crawling back on top of him and smiling lustfully.

"are you ready credo, It gets hot in there, just so you know" ember growled playfully, credo nodded "i'm ready" and soon kissed her, ember pressed into the kiss lovingly and lowered her waist to his.

Credo's member soon pushed into ember's slit, they both moaned at the initial touch. The temperature inside of her was like a blazing furnace, credo gasped at first, and soon pushed in until hitting something.

Credo knew exactly what he just hit "ember..." credo said with worry, ember took a deep breath and smiled at him, "please...make it quick" ember growled softly, credo gulped and moved his hands down to her rear, gripping her ass tight and ramming his cock into her as hard as he could.

When the barrier broke ember screamed in pain, her body temperature sky rocketed and her grip on his shoulders became painfully sharp, tears left ember's eyes as they were shut tight, credo's shoulders started bleeding as ember's grip weakened.

A trickle of blood ran down credo's member, and soon ember calmed down, panting heavily with tears still leaving her eyes, "i'm sorry ember" credo said, as he felt horrible for hurting her. "d-dont...b-be" she grunted in pain.

Ember slowly lifted herself up his cock, and soon pushing back down, credo moved his hands to her waist and helped her move on his member, credo was feeling amazing pleasure, and ember's pain was soon being taken by pleasure.

Credo rolled over and pinned ember to the bed, soon thrusting into her faster. Ember moaned and moved her arms around his neck, soon pulling his head closer and giving him a kiss.

Credo trailed his hands up her body, moving through her nice soft fur that was very warm, "i love you ember" credo said while mating with her, "i love you too credo" ember said softly and smiled at him. Credo pulled away and gripped her hips, starting to pound her harder and faster, making ember moan in pleasure.

"it feels so good to be mating with you" ember moaned, soon reaching her hands to his waist. Credo started thrusting faster, causing ember to heat up and breath heavily. "y-yes" ember moaned and reached up to kiss him.

Credo kissed her and trailed his hands up to her sides, rubbing her fur as he did so. Ember breathed heavily into his mouth as she kissed him, soon slipping her tongue into his mouth. Credo pulled away from the kiss and started thrusting harder, ember panting heavily with her tongue out as she laid on the bed.

"fill me credo!" ember moaned loudly, credo started thrusting erratically, moaning with each thrust and breathing heavily. Credo could feel himself nearing his orgasm, as he closed his eyes and used all of his strength, ember was moaning loudly as he pounded her, breathing so hard and heavy that it could have been mistaken for a flamethrower attack.

Credo placed his hands on ember's shoulders and moaned loudly, hitting his orgasm and releasing bursts of hot cum into ember's cunt, ember arched her back and gripped credo's hips tightly, as she reached her peak, moaning loudly as credo filled her.

Credo kept his member in her as he released his cum, and the feeling of being filled set ember's orgasm off. Credo wasn't expecting her to orgasm, and when she released her orgasm, it was very hot, and as it soaked on credo's member, he let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure.

Credo gasped in the feeling of ember's blazing hot cum wash over his member, looking down at ember with a faint smile. Ember relaxed her body and she panted heavily in pleasure, staring at credo with love in her eyes.

Credo slowly pulled out his member and a trail of cum was left on the bed, credo laid down next to ember and they both sighed in happiness, both looking up to the ceiling and smiling.

"wow ember...that was intense" credo said, "sorry credo, its cause I'm a fire type" ember growled peacefully. Credo smiled and looked at her "don't be sorry, I've never had such an experience" credo said happily. Ember soon turned her head towards him and smiled, "i feel much better" ember said and cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and placing a hand around him.

Credo placed his hand around her and felt her warmth radiating from her beautiful figure. "your not in pain any more?" credo said with concern, ember sighed "a little, but it was worth it" and soon fell asleep. Credo smiled and soon fell asleep with her.

They fell asleep in each others warm company, still breathing heavily from their mating session, their privates still soaked and dripping with hot cum. Ember was delighted that she finally mated, and credo was happy to know that ember loved him.

Credo woke up the next day, with ember not at his side. Credo sat up and rubbed his eyes, soon getting to his feet and heading out of his room. He found ember in the kitchen, bending over as she was placing the dishes in the cupboard. Credo swallowed hard and could only stare at her rear, as it was showing and her slit was near visible.

Ember was happily humming _Powerquest's Only In My Dreams_, which was credo's favourite song, and she had know idea credo was standing and watching her, as she turned around, she jumped in freight and took a deep breath.

"credo, I didn't see you there" she sighed and continued to go back to packing away the dishes, credo rubbed his eyes again and walked over to the fridge, opening it and searching for soda. "...we are out of soda..." credo sighed depressingly and closed the fridge.

Credo turned around to see ember holding two soda's, ember was looking at him with a naughty stare, credo gulped and asked politely "can I have one". She hid the cans behind he back and replied "come and get it" she said in a playful tone.

Credo gulped and walked over to her, watching her carefully and making sure she wasn't planning something. Ember kept eye contact with him, staring lustfully at him and purring quietly.

Credo walked up to ember and reached around her back for the soda, ember swayed her body away from him and blocked him, she watched carefully at his movements and staring at him with a devious smile.

Credo tried reaching around the other side, only to be blocked by ember again. "what do you want from me" credo said and tried reaching again, ember giggled and continued to deny him of his soda. Credo sighed and kissed her on the beak, slowly reaching around her body for the soda.

Ember pressed into the kiss and continued to hide the soda's away. Credo realised he wasn't going to be able to reach the soda's, and he pulled away from her. "what do I have to do to get a soda?" credo asked calmly.

Ember looked away and smiled at him, still keeping eye contact. Credo trailed his hands down her figure, stopping at her waist. "come on ember, just hand me the soda" credo said with desperation, ember continued to look away and smile.

Credo slowly moved his hands from her waist and to her ass, softly grasping her rear cheeks. Ember blushed at his actions, she soon placed the soda's down on the bench behind her and moved closer to credo.

Pressing her body against his, and leaning her head onto his head. Ember wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, credo gripped her ass tighter and forced her waist to press up against his. Ember let out a small soft moan, looking into his eyes with lust.

Credo could feel his member stiffening, ember could feel it too, as she giggled and licked his face. "you look happy today" credo said happily, squeezing her soft behind, "so do you" ember growled happily and kissed him again.

Credo released her and ember stepped back, turning around and grabbing a soda from the bench. "can I have it now" credo said with a smile, ember looked at the can and smiled. Ember sighed "do you really want it that badly", credo nodded in response.

A big devious smile soon showed on ember's face, as she shook the can as hard and fast as she could. "no!" credo said, as ember pointed it to him and ripped it open with her claw. The soda exploded on credo and he was soaked.

Credo stood there with a blank face, growling angrily. Ember burst out laughing at the sight of him drenched, credo rushed towards her and moved her out of the way, grabbing the other can and shaking it up. He didn't care for the soda, he wanted pay back.

Credo turned to ember and pointed the shaken can at her face, opening it and letting the can drench her with soda. Credo chuckled and smiled at her, ember looked at him and licked the edges of her beak clean.

"now we can go have a shower together" ember growled deviously, credo was surprised to hear her say that, as she was a fire type. "what!" credo said, ember rolled her eyes and grabbed credo's arm, pulling him to the shower.

Ember pushed him in the shower cubical and walked in with him, closing the shower door and pinning him to the wall, ember quickly pulled his shirt off and tugged at his belt, undoing it and pulling his pants down, along with his boxers. Ember threw the clothes over the shower walls and stared at credo with a smile.

Credo was confused and aroused, as he was stuck inside his shower with ember, naked and his member starting to harden. Ember turned on the hot water and let it soak them, ember flinched at first, her body taking time to adjust to the water.

"are you ok ember" credo asked worriedly, she pressed him against the wall and smiled "y-yeah, I'm fine", kissing him and credo's member soon poked at her waist. Ember pinned his hands above his head and continued to kiss him, slipping in her tongue.

The shower rained on them both as they made out in the shower, ember had this planned all along, trapping credo in the shower and forcing him to make out.

Ember soon released his hands and looked down to his stiff member, credo placed his hands on ember's chest and washed her body down, cooling her off as she started heating up. Ember reached down and placed her hands on credo's thighs, washing them down as she stared lustfully at his cock.

Credo moved his hands to her head and stroked her white hair, ember looked to him and smiled. "so credo...did you have a good night last night" ember said as she rubbed her hands against his chest, washing him down.

Credo moved his hands to her shoulders and nodded "i did, I made love with the most beautiful creature ever", ember continued to wash him "she must really be something" ember said, credo smiled and washed her shoulders down "she is, she gets this mean streak in her when she gets needy...its actually quite hot" credo said.

"hmmm, what's your favourite thing about her" ember said as she looked back down and washed his hips. "it would have to be her wild personality, as she is hard to figure out when she's emotional, she could be needy, or angry, or even feeling a bit depressed, the only way I can figure that out is when she comes and tells me. Her strength and willpower makes her the perfect match for me, as I too have those traits" credo said with a smile, as he moved down and washed her hips.

"sounds like your bragging a little" ember said, "no its true, she is that amazing" credo said. They both paused their hands and looked each other in the eyes. Ember moved her beak closer and started breathing heavily "and you two became champions together, you must have quite the bond with her" ember said, "i've known her since she was a cute combusken, and me a little lost kid. Our bond is our strength and pride, our love is stronger than anything now" credo said.

They both smiled and kissed each other, tonguing and playing with each others mouths. Ember pulled away and panted "i love you credo", credo smiled and hugged her "i love you too ember" credo said.

The shower continued to wash them, as they pulled away and continued to wash each other down.

After an hour, they dried themselves off, credo put on some new clothes and they sat in the living room.

Ember was sitting on credo's lap, with her arms around his neck and staring happily at him. "we should go to the shop later and get some more soda" ember said, credo laughed and looked to her, "planning on getting me soaked in soda again eh" credo said happily.

Ember giggled and nodded, "why not, its better to shower together, wouldn't you agree" she growled. Credo laughed "yes...just not in soda", ember cutely punched him "i meant THE shower, you idiot" she growled happily and pressed her head against him, credo happily hugged her "i know, I was just teasing" credo said.

"we can do some teasing tonight...if your up for it" ember said with a slight blush on her face, "what's gotten into you ember" credo said happily, she sighed and smiled at him "i feel amazing, I woke up happy for the first time, in a long time" ember growled, "yeah, well you do seem more like yourself today" credo said.

Ember growled "what do you mean by that" and trailed her beak up and down his neck happily, "well, your back to being full of energy, you have that mean dominant streak back, and your not afraid to show your strength off" credo said, "just like old times, but now I can share everything with you" ember growled playfully and kissed him.

"well then tell me, when did you start listening to Powerquest" credo said with a smile, ember chuckled and looked down, "ever since I started missing you, which was like a week after you were gone" she growled.

Ember sighed and pressed her head against credo's chest, "i've cried more times than I can count in the past 5 years, you mean so much to me credo, I'm just happy that your back in my arms" she said peacefully and kissed him. "your everything to me too, ember. I'm sorry I put you through all of that" credo said, soon kissing her back.

Ember sighed and got too her feet, lending out her hand to credo. "come on credo, let's go for a walk" she said, credo smiled and took her hand, holding her hand and walking out of their house, "i wonder if the town hates me now..." credo said depressingly, ember squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"the town is split on the decision you made, some say they would blame you for defending yourself, others say they hope the soul of that pokemon you killed haunts you for eternity" ember said, soon stopping him with a hand to the chest, "but it doesn't matter what they say, you did what you had to do to survive, that's what any other would have done" ember said, credo sighed and smiled at ember, "your right, thanks ember" credo said happily.

Ember giggled and smiled at him "come on credo, our fridge is missing something crucial to our life style" ember said, credo laughed and nodded at her "soda" he said with a smile. Credo and ember made their way into the mart, buying a case of soda each and heading back home.

Something bugged ember the whole way home, and she was getting nervous about telling credo.

"hey credo..." ember said nervously, as he packed the cans in the fridge, he glanced back at her for a second and saw she was looking worried, "what is it ember" credo said turning towards her, she looked down and started swaying her body side to side while holding her hands behind her back "ummm...have you ever thought about..." she said with concern.

"what?" credo said, she shook her head quickly "well...arrrr never mind" she said turning away. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "just forget I said anything, seriously" she said, soon walking off to her room. Credo sighed and looked down in confusion, "i wonder what's on her mind" he said quietly to himself, soon getting back to packing the soda's.

Ember sat down in her room and looked down at the ground, "hmmmm...i should have kept my mouth shut" ember thought angrily, resting her head on her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed. "he would probably freak if I mentioned I wanted a family" she thought depressingly and closed her eyes, laying down on the bed and covering her face with her claws.

"i wonder if he would marry me...probably not, that wouldn't be his style" she thought, some time passed and a knock was heard on her door, she jumped up and walked over to the door and pulling it wide open, credo had his hand out, offering ember a soda while pulling the weirdest face.

Ember couldn't help but laugh aloud and accept his offer, credo laughed as well and smiled at her, "i knew that would cheer you up" credo said, ember grabbed his hand and pulled him in her room, sitting him down on her bed.

Credo chuckled and looked around "wow, how long has it been since I've sat down in your room" credo said, she smiled and looked down, "credo...have you ever thought about family" she said nervously, looking away from him. "you mean my father and mother, all the time" he said, cracking open his soda and drinking from it.

"i mean...us" she said, credo swallowed his drink hard and coughed, looking at ember with widened eyes, "you want a family?" he said with a broken voice. Ember looked down and sighed, "i knew this wasn't a good idea, never mind" she said depressingly.

"it would make me unbelievably happy if we had a family of our own" credo said happily, rubbing ember's leg as he drunk his drink again, a tear left ember's eye and she smiled at credo, she tackled credo onto the bed and kissed him.

Credo's soda spilled out on the bed as he was hugged, ember was so happy that he would have a family with her, "your the best credo" ember said with tears leaving her eyes, her tears falling onto credo's face as he was catching his breath.

"i feared you would of said no..." ember said as she leaned over him, "nothing to worry about ember, I love you...and I would love to have a family, maybe live in Kanto and we get married...raise our kid to be a great warrior, watch them grow older and achieve their dreams...i would love that life" credo said happily, as he wiped her tears away.

Ember laughed happily "i feel like an idiot...thinking you would not marry me and have a family..." ember said with a blush of embarrassment and looking away, "your not an idiot...your a beautiful blaziken with a burning heart of love and strength, you are the one who guides me to the good things in life, your the saviour of my soul, you are my love" credo said, soon kissing her and putting his hands around her head.

Ember pressed into the kiss and laid down on the bed with him, hugging him and kissing him as she has never felt so happy. Credo has always dreamed of living peacefully with a family for a long time, and now he can make it happen.

Ember pulled away and smiled at credo, credo sat up and looked at his drink, that was now soaking ember's bed and his shirt, "now I need a new drink" credo said as he threw his can out the door, ember giggled and grabbed her drink, "have mine" she said happily.

Credo took the drink and smiled deviously at ember, "thanks ember..." he said quietly, before he started rapidly shaking the can and opening it on ember, drenching ember in soda and making her laugh. "your a bastard" she laughed, soon tackling credo back onto the bed and pinning his hands above his head.

"well just think...now I get to wash you down in the shower" credo said with a big smile, ember chuckled and kissed him passionately, "i'll get you back for this, tonight" she said deviously, soon pulling credo to his feet and dragging him to the shower.

Credo pushed ember in the shower and closed the door behind him, ember turned on the water and lead back on the shower wall, "clean me credo" she said seductively, credo smiled and pushed himself against ember, soon running his tongue up her body.

Ember giggled at the feeling and pulled his head up, credo kissed ember and trailed his hands down her figure, stopping at her waist. Ember growled happily and reached down to his belt, soon undoing it and looking into his eyes with lust.

Credo shuffled his pants down and threw them over the shower wall, ember grasped his flaccid member and pumped it slowly, credo kissed her while she pumped him, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Ember pulled away and smiled at him, soon turning around and showing him her ass, credo pushed his member into her rear hole and placed his hands on her shoulders, ember growled happily and looked back at credo with a smile, "take your time" she said seductively and winked at him.

Credo smiled widely and slowly pulled out of her, ember reached her hands down to her slit and rubbed it slowly, moaning from both actions. Credo pushed back in and trailed his hands back down to her waist, moving his hands forwards to her slit, that was being rubbed by her claws.

Ember smiled and grabbed credo's hands, moving them with hers as she made them both rub her slit, ember moaned in pleasure and tilted her head up, letting the shower water wash her face. Credo moved his head over to her shoulder and sucked on her neck, kissing her neck viscously.

Ember moaned and closed her eyes peacefully, "yes credo...that feels good" she moaned, credo soon dug his fingers inside her slit and wiggled them inside. Making ember moan loud and long, her claws soon following him hands into her.

Ember loved the feeling of two sets of hands in her cunt, and it started to burn up quickly between her legs. Credo continued to thrust at an average speed into her rear, and his kisses became softer and more loving.

Credo pulled away and breathed heavily, "you feel so good, I'm so lucky to have you" credo panted. Ember laughed and moaned, "me too, I love you so much" she said, credo pushed his fingers in as far as he could, making ember squirm and moan in pleasure.

"stop credo, that feels weird" ember laughed and tilted her head up, "you really want me to stop?" credo asked, while still doing it. "hmmmm yes, y-yes please" ember moaned, soon moving her own hands out and moving credo's hands out as well.

Credo lifted his hands up and saw they were covered in her white juice, ember blushed and looked back at him, "why don't you taste it, its not that bad" she said with a smile, credo gulped and licked one of his hands clean of her juices.

Credo smiled at her and nodded slightly, "your right, it does taste pretty good" he said happily, ember grabbed his other hand and sucked it clean, she pulled away and sighed, "i know, I want to know what you taste like" she said deviously with a blush.

Credo smiled and kissed her cheek, "ok, you can have a taste if you want" credo said with a blush, pulled his member out of her rear hole and turning her around. Ember pushed him back a little and kneeled down, grabbing his member tight and pumping it.

Ember looked up at him and smiled, letting her tongue out and lapping it on his tip while keeping eye contact, credo blushed heavily and looked into her eyes with lust, "arceus...how did you make a creature so sexy" credo said in heavy breaths.

Ember chuckled and closed her eyes, fitting her mouth as far as she could on his cock. Ember had a lot of trouble trying to suck on his member, her beak got in the way and it was frustrating to her, she wanted to pleasure him as much as she could, but her beak was annoying.

She pulled away and sighed depressingly, credo noticed this and cheered her up, "keep going ember, it feels amazing" credo said, ember perked up instantly and went back to sucking on his cock.

Ember couldn't close her beak, as it would cut into his member, so she kept it open just enough and licked away, his member almost made it to the back of her throat, so she swallowed constantly, making a small vacuum like motion in her mouth.

Credo was surprised how pleasuring it was, he knew she wouldn't be able to suck on his member all that well, but he really liked the forced motion going on in her ,mouth, and he moaned loudly in pleasure. Ember felt quite happy to know she was pleasing him, and she tried her best to do better.

Credo reached down and stroked ember's white hair, moaning in pleasure as she sucked him off, ember gripped credo's waist tight and held him as she continued to blow him. She breathed heavily on his member, and licked it constantly with her hot tongue.

"damn it ember, your going to make me cum!" credo moaned in pleasure, ember smiled on the inside and did her best to try harder. Ember couldn't wait for him to release, she gripped the base of his cock hard and pumped it fast, while still lapping her tongue on his tip.

"yes ember, almost" credo moaned, gripping her shoulders tight, ember continued pumping viscously, her tongue pressed against the tip, ember pumped and pumped and finally credo couldn't stand the pleasure.

His spunk shot out, onto her face and beak, credo moaned loudly in pleasure, his grip softening and his eyes came to a close, tilting his head back in pleasure, ember's pumping motion came to a slow stop. His cum bursting on her face with each soft pump of her claws, "arceus yes...that feels amazing" credo said in heavy breaths, as ember put her beak over his member and lapped her tongue around it.

The cum on her face was soon washed away by the shower's water, and she drank the cum leaking from his used member, ember moaned happily on his cock, as she loved the taste of his juices, she finished cleaning his member but continued to lick away.

Credo looked down at ember and stroked her hair again, "well?..." credo said with a blush, ember stopped and stood up tall, she stared at him and licked her beak seductively, "you taste great, I could drink you all day" she said with a slight giggle, soon licking her beak again.

Credo wiped the left over cum off of the top of her beak, "i hope you enjoyed yourself, don't feel bad about having a beak, ok" credo said with a smile, ember looked down and growled sadly, "you noticed huh" she said, credo put his hands on her head and smiled at her, "i like you beak, it makes you look cute and sexy" credo said.

Ember laughed and smiled at him, "thanks credo" she said, pressing in her beak to kiss him. Credo pulled away to catch his breath, "all of your traits make you who you are, don't feel bad about any of them, because I love you the way you are" credo said happily.

Ember looked at him for some time, love in her eyes as she slowly blinked at him. "i love you so much credo...let's leave this place, let's go to kanto, I want to live happily away from this world with you" ember said, credo smiled widely and kissed her.

He pulled away and sighed heavily, "let's leave then, I want to get married, I want us to have a family, I want to be with you forever" credo said, a tear forming in his eye as he was overly happy and kissed her again. Ember gripped his hair and pressed into the kiss hard, kissing him for as long as she could.

Credo pulled away after some time, breathing heavily and smiling at her, "leave...tomorrow?" credo said, ember nodded and breathed heavily, "ok...tomorrow" she said happily, ember turned off the water and grabbed the towel from above, drying credo off.

Credo also grabbed a towel from above and started drying ember off. "where to in kanto?" credo said, ember continued to dry him off as she thought, "hmmmm...i think I might know" she said happily, "take the magnet train to saffron, and walk our way to wherever we want, buy a house with the money from the pokemon league, and live happily, with a little family" credo said with a big smile.

Ember looked up at him and smiled, "remember when we first met, you were about 4, those bullies held you back while the other ones punched you in the stomach constantly, making you bleed from the mouth" ember said with a smile.

Credo looked down and laughed, "and then you came along, cute little combusken, taking a fire punch right to the kids face, leaving that horrible burn mark on his face and sending him to who knows where, the others tried to run but you chased them down and forced them to apologise, then you took their clothes and made them run home naked..." credo said, soon looking back up to ember, "those bullies were 5 years old, and you gave them a punishment that no one could forget, but you did it for me, and when you helped me to my feet, I was so scared of you" credo said.

Ember smiled and hugged him, "then you told me you were an orphan, and I took you in my cave, fixed you up, and begged you to be my trainer, you started being a trainer at the age of 5, and we defeated the pokemon league at the age of 9, nobody broke our team spirit, and we lost so rarely" ember said happily.

Credo pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "nobody messed with us ever again, and I don't think I can ever repay you" credo said, ember smiled and kissed him, "you already repaid me, by giving me someone to fight for, something to drive my dreams, and now that I can be with you, I just want to escape this world and live with you" ember said, credo smiled and kissed her back.

"i feel the same, let's get dried up, we can pack what we need...like soda" credo said, a smile growing on both of their faces...

Credo and ember set off the next day as planned, taking the magnet train and leaving for saffron. They ended up living in pewter city, after the first year at pewter, ember had a baby, they named him inferno, credo and ember were both happily living how they dreamed.

Inferno was a fiery one, he was a born fighter, and was trained by both credo and ember. At first they couldn't control inferno's fighting personality, but as he grew he became a passionate little torchic. Credo liked living in kanto, where no one knew about his horrible past.

Ember was happy to be living with credo, and having a son was a dream to her. They lived happily in pewter, and inferno's dream soon popped into his head, he wanted to be the worlds strongest blaziken, and that wasn't such a hard dream to accomplish with the parents he had.


End file.
